In an automated facility line for assembling machine apparatuses and electronic devices, many apparatuses using a cylinder are used. However, if the cylinder speeds up, its cycle time can be shortened. On the other hand, a problem occurs in which a shock when the cylinder stops is increased to shorten a life of the cylinder.
Conventionally, not to increase the shock when the cylinder stops even if the cylinder speeds up, a method has been generally used in which a shock absorber (for example, oil type) is provided for a mechanism portion to which a piston of the cylinder is connected, so as to reduce the shock when the cylinder stops.
Alternatively, a technique about an air pressure cylinder with a cushion mechanism is disclosed that reduces the shock when the cylinder stops by providing the cylinder itself with a cushion mechanism for reducing the shock (PTL 1).